As is well known and understood, perhaps the disease most threatening the world today is Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). As is also well known and understood, it is possible to transfer the AIDS virus by its coming into contact with an open wound, cut, or sore. In part, and for such reason, more and more health professionals today wear protective gloves in dealing with patients--whether or not they are known to be AIDS infected.
Analysis has shown, furthermore, that one possible way of transmitting the virus is by the accidental jabbing of one's fingers or hand with the needle of a disposable hypodermic syringe as it is attempted to be inserted back into its protective cover prior to disposal. The opening of the cover to receive the needle is oftentimes of the order of 1/8-3/16 inches across, and in the active area of a hospital emergency room or medical office, it is not uncommon for one's attention to be diverted elsewhere, and allow the momentary lack of concentration to lead to the inadvertent jabbing.
As will be readily understood, this problem will be seen to follow from the fact that one hand is used to hold the cover, while the other hand is used in an attempt to guide the syringe and needle assembly into proper positioning. On the other hand, and as will be seen from the description below, the apparatus of the present invention provides a "holder" for the cover, which allows the syringe (with its needle assembly) to be reinserted into the cover--as well as being removed from it initially--to be accomplished utilizing only one hand. In such manner, and as will be seen, the accidental jabbing of one's fingers or hand by the needle assembly is prevented.